


Birthday Suit

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: prompt off of tumblr: canon-verse, "Tell me again why you're naked."





	Birthday Suit

**Captain Swan—Canon-Verse— “Tell me again why you’re naked.”**

Emma was doing her best to be quiet. She had snuck out of bed long before the sun had risen. Killian always awakened before she did, especially on the weekends. The house was quiet and calm. She placed a hand on her protruding belly and smiled before flipping another pancake. She was hoping the smell of fresh coffee wouldn’t bring him down the stairs before she could go back up and surprise him. 

It was, after all, his birthday.

Finished with her task she put the pancakes, fruit, and coffee on a tray. She started humming, something she hadn’t done in a long time, while moving up the stairs. Her child was starting to stir in her womb and her smile only brightened as she shuffled down toward the bedroom. She opened the door and was happy to see he was still asleep. She placed the tray on the small table beside him on his side of the bed. She untied the knot in her robe and let it fall back to the floor. She shivered, the coolness of the house contrasting against her warm skin. She slipped beneath the covers and he started to stir. She brought a hand up and let it travel over his chest as he sleepily opened his eyes. 

“Emma?”

“Hey… Good morning.”

“Time is it?” he asked in a half mumble. 

“About seven.”

“You’re up early, Love,” he murmured, sliding his hand up her body. He hummed his approval when not feeling her usual flannel pajamas. 

“I made you breakfast,” she said, leaning down, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Your favorite. With coffee.”

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, making her giggle.

“Because it’s your birthday, Killian,” she said. 

“Ah, I’d forgotten…” His hand traveled over the swell of her bottom. “Tell me again why you’re naked? Missed that part.”

“Oh, you know… What better way to celebrate a birthday than staying in our birthday suits all day?”

“A suit?” he asked, brow furrowing in confusion. “I have to wear a suit?”

“No, I mean…” Emma laughed, humored by her pirate. “Nevermind. What I’m saying is I think today would be a good day to be naked.”

“Hmm…” His arms fulley encircled her waist. Her baby bump wasn’t large enough yet to hinder him in properly wrapping her up against him. “Not a bad idea, Mrs. Jones.”

“Well, Mr. Jones, I’ve been known to have a good idea or two.”

So Killian ate his pancakes, sharing with Emma, who pouted when he withheld the coffee from her. She had decaf downstairs, but it just wasn’t the same. Not really. After, they loitered in bed, sharing long caresses and gentle kisses. Emma was ready to take it to the next level, hand skimming up his inner thigh— 

That was, until, a knock came at the door followed by a cheery voice. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” called out Snow. 

“We  _really_ have to change our locks, Love, or give Snow a rule to not come over until after noon,” muttered Killian, hand going to her belly. “It’s a wonder we even managed to conceive this child, what with all her interruptions.”

“Give us a second!” shouted Emma toward the open bedroom door, agreeing with Killian 100 percent. Her mother truly did have horrible timing.  

“Are you still in bed?” A long pause. “I can come back!”

“No, it’s okay! We’ll be right down!” Emma grinned before leaning down and giving Killian one last kiss. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You better,” said Killian with a grin, giving Emma’s bare bottom a small smack as she bent to retrieve her robe. He then fell back onto the soft sheets as she closed the door behind her to greet her mother. He patted his full stomach and sighed as the happiness once again threatened to overwhelm him. This would be the first birthday in a long time that he’d had where he’d been happy. Truly happy. He planned to take full advantage of it. Finally, he made his way out of bed, looking forward to the day ahead being spent with his new family.

**END**


End file.
